


McHanzo One Offs

by gremlinglitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other characters may appear to the side as well, actually most of it kinda strays from canon, none of these are tied together by the way, not all of it pertains to canon either, they do be making out tho, unless otherwise stated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinglitch/pseuds/gremlinglitch
Summary: I have a lot of ideas for McHanzo one offs sometimes so this is where I plan to dump them all.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. A Bloody Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to actually writing or posting my writing for others to see/read so please excuse any formatting mistakes or forgotten errors.
> 
> This particular one is based off an rp that me and one of my friends had, I did get permission from them to turn it into a fic so please don't worry!

Hanzo sat on the chair in the main room of his private home, reading over a contract for a meeting he had to go to the next week. It was just a boring meeting about whatever another family clan was importing and trading and how much money was going to the Shimadas, and the boring logistics of it were making him start to wish he had a bottle of sake with him. It had been a couple of weeks since anything exciting had happened, and he was beginning to miss the excitement life had stirred up when he had met that strange American at the bar that night. Called himself a "cow boy", whatever that was supposed to mean. That's when he heard a knock on the door. Well, less of a knock, more of a banging.

It was too late for any sort of company, and surely his guard would've alerted him if there was someone who wanted to see him, so this made Hanzo tense. There was a beat of silence before the knocking started back up, followed by a weakly uttered "fuck, c'mon," on the other side of the door. Hanzo laid the papers down on the table in front of him, quietly making his way over to the door, bracing himself just in case.

On the other side of the door, Jesse McCree was leaning against the door jamb, using what was left of his energy to bang on the door in front of him. Consciously, he thought that going to the house of a random civilian was a bad idea. Subconsciously, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it back to his base anytime soon and had a more likely chance of dying in the street if he tried.

"C'mon, please..." Jesse grunted through gritted teeth, knowing he was close to passing out at this point. Finally the door opened, but instead of seeing his saving grace, McCree oh-so gracefully flopped through the door and was only kept from hitting the ground due to this stranger's fast reflexes.

Hanzo was quick to catch the man who just fell through his door, his reflexes telling him it was a bad idea to let him hit the ground. He had been ready for something to happen, but this was not the type of situation he had been ready for. "What the hell..." Hanzo muttered as he took in the pool of blood that surrounded where the man had previously been standing. He quickly dragged the man over to the couch across from where he had previously sitting.It wasn't until he had the man rolled over onto his back on the couch that he could get a good look at his face and realize who it was, which caused his to intake his breath a little.

"McCree? What have you gotten yourself into, and how did you find this place?" Hanzo asked. The face of that American would be one he would easily remember anywhere, and the fact he just fell into his house, quite literally, was a shock.

Apparently the fall and jostling had managed to be enough to wake McCree up enough to respond. He was very groggy, but overall coherent for the time being. "Can...can we skip the expositions?" he managed to get out. Subconsciously, he leaned into the man still propping him up and took a hardy cough, which only hurt the wound in his ribs even further. He was in no shape to be explaining his situation right now.

Hanzo's eyes widened in worry for the man laying in front of him. "Wait here, I'm going to get supplies," he said, propping McCree up using some pillows so that he could stay on the couch without the support of Hanzo. Luckily, the Shimada's being a yakuza head meant that Hanzo knew how to take care of this without bringing him to a hospital, he couldn't begin to count the amount of times he'd had to take care of the bullet wounds of his father's men growing up. He just hoped McCree didn't ask any questions about it.

He grabbed the necessary supplies and hurried back to the haggard man he left on the couch. He got to work carefully removing clothes, making sure not to jostle the body, and then removing the bullet and patching everything up. Luckily, the bullet hadn't gone too deep and it had missed any bone, so the worst was just some muscle damage, nothing life threatening. By the time he was done, Hanzo was also covered in blood but McCree was stable, just in severe need of rehydration. "How do you get caught up in such strange things, my friend?" he asked, not actually expecting an answer.

A weak cough came from McCree, his breathing having become less ragged over time. "That's a long story, doll. To spare you the details, I just had a run in with some....... customers of mine. Nothing too serious." McCree propped himself up with one elbow, wincing as he moved to get comfortable. "I'm sorry to get you involved like this."

“Lay back down, Mccree, it isn’t good for you to be moving just yet,” Hanzo replied, furrowing his brow in worry. “You still need to drink some fluids, I don’t know how exactly much blood you lost.”

Hanzo quickly got up and came back with a pitcher of water and a cup, filling it and lifting it for McCree to drink from. “No one will find you here anyways, in all honesty I’m not even sure how you found here, or got on the property. But you’re safe now, rest.”

McCree begrudgingly complied, another groan coming out as he laid himself back down, his head hitting the pillows with a pathetic thud. He took drinks from the cup of water being offered to him when prompted, weak coughs coming up every now and then. After, a couple of cups, he cleared his throat to speak again.

"Ya mind if ask how you learned all that? That's somethin' you gotta practice." McCree asked, his voice a little raspy. Hanzo looked up at the man, a little bit taken aback by the question, considering he had hoped on not hearing it. Now he had to come up with an answer, fast.

“Ah, well, sometimes things happen in my families line of interests,” was all Hanzo managed replied with. He wasn't sure if he could trust McCree with the knowledge of who his family was and certainly didn't want to get him caught up in anything just because he knew about it either. It was time to evade any possible follow up to that question and answer. “So, how exactly did you get here? Did you not encounter someone stopping you from getting on the property?”

"Does it matter?" McCree didn't have the heart to tell Hanzo he had shot the security camera so he could get past, a hole in the walls providing an easy way to slip through past the guards.

“It does for not only my safety now, but also yours,” Hanzo said. He began to clean up the supplies still surrounding him on the floor. “I’ll just check in with guards in the morning, make sure I don’t have to clean anyone else’s wounds,” he sighed. After cleaning up, Hanzo came back with a few light blankets for McCree. “You should rest now, friend, that wound will still take quite a while to heal.” He placed the blankets over McCree before going to grab his papers he dropped earlier and turn off the lights.

McCree thought about it for a moment and sighed. "A hole in the southern wall, it's just big enough for a person to fit through. I think it used to be a drain for water." He lied for a living, and he did it well, but lying to the man before him hurt in a weird way. Hanzo paused, admittedly a bit surprised. “Thank you,” he said softly. He could tell that telling the truth in situations like this wasn’t in McCree’s ways, but he was glad for the note.

“I learned to clean wounds like that from my father. He needed someone who didn’t work for a hospital to be able to patch him up, so he taught me,” Hanzo told McCree. He felt somewhat obligated to return some information to him, even though this one might raise more questions from the wounded man on his floor.

"A stroke of luck that he did. I would be dead if you hadn't patched me up." The cowboy didn't know how he had ended up at Hanzo's door, but he was lucky he did considering he would have ended up another number to the gang's body count if it had been anyone else who was behind that door.

Somehow he was drawn to him like flies to open honey, unable to resist running into him again and again.

'Ah, luck, that’s what you want to call it,' Hanzo thought. He didn’t know why McCree kept popping up in his life, ever since they first met at that bar in Kyoto, but somehow he didn’t mind it. It kept his life interesting, a nice change from the yakuza world.

“Well, fate sometimes has a funny way of keeping us alive, my friend,” Hanzo said, finally turning off the lights. “Sleep well, McCree,” he said as he started to move out of the room.

"You too, sugar." With that, McCree draped an arm over his middle, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He winced once more, talking to Hanzo making him forget the pain in his side.

Hanzo paused a second in the doorway at the nickname. After a second he shook his head, this was just how McCree talked, he shouldn’t take it like that, Westerners always casually used terms of endearment like that. He padded back to his room for the night, still slightly worried over McCree, but glad he was alive.

—————————————

In the morning, Hanzo peeked into the main room, checking in on the wounded man, who luckily was still breathing and appeared to still be asleep as well. He had already made the calls to repair the south wall, but now was unsure what to do, not wanting to be too far away should McCree need help. Ultimately, he decided to rest on the couch going over documents again until McCree woke up.

When he did wake up, he woke up confused. He didn't remember much, his memory foggy. The cowboy tried to sit up, pain hitting him in waves as he groaned and laid back down, draping an arm over his eyes to block the sun out. Hearing the groan, Hanzo sighed a bit, knowing that it meant the other was awake and already trying to move in a way that he shouldn't. He stood up and walked over to McCree, grabbing the water and painkillers off of the table between them on the way.

“I was beginning to wonder if you actually would wake up before noon, my friend,” Hanzo said, crouching down and opening the bottle of painkillers. McCree moved his arm, cracking a smile at the man before him. He was a little startled, yet he couldn't help but be excited to see Hanzo again. The cowboy vaguely remembered arriving, but it blanked out after that.

"What a gorgeous sight to wake up to, huh?" McCree said as he carefully sat up, holding his side. Hanzo’s eyes widened a bit, taken aback by the comment, but he managed to hold his composure. He held out the hand with the pain medication for McCree to take.

"If you wanted to wake up to a gorgeous sight you should've woken up seven hours ago for the sunrise," Hanzo commented, deciding to wipe away the comment as nothing more than a fog brained remark, though admittedly he was fighting back a blush. McCree smiled, taking the pills and water from Hanzo's hand, quickly taking them to get rid of the pain in his ribs. After he swallowed, he spoke again. "Nah, I think this sight was worth the wait." He scratched his cheek, a yawn threatening to take over.

Hanzo really had no idea how to respond to this one, looking away as the blush creeped up this time. He cleared his throat and tried to redirect the conversation. “Is there anything I can get you? You’re going to be like this.........for a while,” Hanzo said while he gestured vaguely to McCree’s wound.

"I think I'm fine. I should be able to be on my way in a couple of hours..." McCree ran a hand through his hair, which fell into his face. "Actually.... Do you have a hair tie?"

“You really shouldn’t be up and moving around for at least a couple more days,” Hanzo protested, his brow furrowing in concern yet again. In his gut he knew he shouldn’t be letting the cowboy go, it wasn’t just his knowledge of the wound but also something else, a sense of wrongness about him just being gone.

“And all I have is hair ribbons, however I can put up your hair for you if you want to use one of those, they require two hands and you shouldn’t be moving your other arm for a bit,” Hanzo offered.

"Whatever you say, Han. I don't wanna overstay my welcome. And yes, that'd be perfect, thank you." McCree didn't feel like arguing, knowing he wouldn't win. Hanzo was a very persuasive man, and didn't let things go easily.

Hanzo nodded, a sense of ease washing over him. “You’re welcome as long as you need,” he said as he walked towards the bathroom. He quickly grabbed a hair ribbon and then walked over to McCree, carefully and gently pulling back and tying up his hair, so as not to tug on his hair and cause him discomfort. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was sort of soothing to run his hands through his hair. As soon as he was done he sat back down on the couch across from McCree, definitely not thinking about how handsome he looked with his hair tied up.

"I 'preciate it, darlin'." McCree covered his mouth, yawning into his hand then rubbing his eyes. "Damn, how long did I sleep?" As he rubbed his eyes, a few strands of brown fell from the tight ponytail, adding to the look he had.

Hanzo looked over to the clock on the wall, which read around 11:30. “About 12 hours, maybe a little less,” he responded, grateful for the chance to look away before his staring became apparent. There was something about McCree that he found to just be........pleasing.

"Jeez, that's quite a long while. D'ya have that water cup anywhere, 'could use another drink." McCree was tired, and that was apparent by the slurring of his words.

Hanzo got back up and handed him the water cup another time after refiling it. “Maybe you should try resting again, conserve your energy, friend,” Hanzo said. He was worried because even though he knew how to patch people up properly, he was still no hospital and didn’t even have an IV drip to help him regain hydration faster. Not to mention he knew how stubborn Westerners could be about resting, McCree being no exception.

"This ain't my first rodeo, I'll be fine in a couple'a hours." McCree took the cup, all but chugging the water. He had been through worse situations and injuries, this was nothing in comparison.

“Excuse my harsh language, but bullshit. No matter how many times you’ve been shot recovery time is still the same. Since yours wasn’t too bad thanks to that metal you wear, I’d estimate one week, minimum,” Hanzo said. This man was extremely stubborn, especially for someone who was in barely in any condition to be sitting up.

Hanzo refilled the water cup and handed it back to McCree. “I’m no hospital, so I’m definitely not letting you make yourself worse on my watch or I will drag you to one.”

"C'mon sweetpea, it's not like I'll keel over. I promise I'll be fine." McCree knew Hanzo was right, that he needed more time, but it was time that he didn't have. "You stitched me up and I'm feelin' great."

“You’re barely able to sit up and you’re still shaking just from holding a cup, you’re not going anywhere,” Hanzo said, his tone a bit more firm this time. He didn’t understand why McCree was so persistent about leaving, at this rate if he ran back into whoever had shot him he didn’t stand a chance.

McCree huffed, drinking the last bit of water before setting down the cup. This wasn't an argument he could win, but dammit if he wasn't gonna try. "One more day then I'll be okay."

“A week,” Hanzo said, setting his gaze sternly on McCree. He had had this fight before, other members he’d patched up before were stubborn. “And if you even try to leave early I’ll drag you to the nearest hospital myself.”

The cowboy nearly groaned out of annoyance, but held it back. He sighed, brushing loose strands of hair out of his eyes. "I'll accept, on one condition."

“Condition being?” Hanzo asked, slightly intrigued, but also worried. He didn’t expect him to give in this soon, so what could it be that he wanted?

A small smirk played on McCree's lips. "I getta take you on a date when all this is over. I wanna thank you for patching me up, and those drinks you bought me at the bar when we met."

Hanzo looked up with wide eyes, a noticeable pink hue racing across his cheeks. This hot cowboy was so very forward and he couldn’t help but be impressed by his assuredness. “Fine, as long as you’ll take care of yourself,” Hanzo choked out, quickly looking to the side.

"Will do, Han." McCree's smirk turned into a smile at the other man. Who was he truly, and why did the cowboy's stomach fill with butterflies and his knees turn weak when he was around?

Hanzo fiddled with his hands for a second before clearing his throat. "I should probably go over these documents some more, so I will be in the office to not disturb you. Shout if you need anything, but you should just try to rest some more," Hanzo said, standing up and stretching a bit. Part of him wished that the other man would will him to stay, but he also knew he should let him rest. But why-oh-why did he feel such a compulsion to stay around him so much? Maybe it was because the other was badly injured and he worried that something would go wrong. It was totally that and definitely not the fact that he thought Jesse McCree was a beautiful man.

"If you insist. I don't want to drive ya away now, you can stay in here." McCree tried to keep himself calm, his heart fluttering. "I-I mean, you don't have to! But, u-uh...."

Hanzo couldn't help but blush a bit, both because of his own emotions and also because he couldn't help but find the fact that the cool and flirtatious cowboy now being the flustered one funny. Hanzo cleared his throat again, attempting to force down a chuckle. "Ah, maybe I should stay in here. If something were to go wrong I wouldn't want to be too far away, now would I?" He said, attempting to throw a playful smirk McCree's way. He wasn't much of a flirt but this was also an opportune time to make fun of the other's bashfulness.

"Y-yeah! Sounds like a plan to me." McCree rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a blush filling on his cheeks.

Hanzo smiled to himself and sat back down on the couch across from McCree, starting to dive back into the boring documents, though he was more focused on listening to the other mans rhythmic breathing. He felt it to be so soothing to be in McCree’s presence, he wondered if the other felt as relaxed as he did, so he peeked up from his documents after a few minutes to, ahem, check on the cowboy.

McCree had since laid down, the arm on his good side raised and under his head while his other laid over his stomach. He tried to keep calm, but he was flustered. He still couldn't tell why he came to Hanzo and not to his camp, which wasn't much farther. Sure his injuries may have stopped him from getting there but why didn't he at least try? Had he felt a calling towards this house? Destiny sure was a strange one, he'd give it that.

Hanzo let his stare on the other linger a minute before returning to his documents, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious. He didn’t want to let the other one know he saw his blush, and certainly didn’t want to let the other one know he was flustered as well. How long had it been since Hanzo had been flirted with? Let alone also partaken in the flirting? A long time in all honesty. It felt kind of wrong to be flirting with a man who had just been shot, but when it came to McCree, he honestly just couldn’t help it.

McCree took in as deep a breath as he could, hiking himself up into a sitting position, a hand going to his side as if to keep himself in one piece. "Dammit, fuck..." He muttered to himself, pulling up into a kneel. he wants to spend time with Hanzo but not on the floor. Within a matter of seconds Hanzo was at McCree’s side, trying to help the man the best he could.

“You should still be resting, what are you doing you stubborn man?” Hanzo said, his face creased with worry. He had left his documents behind in a mess, which kind of showed just how much he was really paying attention to them.

"Tryin' to stand up, what does it look like?" The cowboy was determined to do just that, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from yelping in pain. "I'll be fine after I get on my feet."

“You’re going to need help standing for a couple of days” Hanzo said, his voice becoming more stern and tense with worry.

'Of course, the man I choose to flirt with is too stubborn to take care of himself and has a death wish,' Hanzo thought to himself, shaking his head slightly as he helped McCree prop himself up onto two feet.

"I know, I know." McCree, with Hanzo's help, was able to stand up, his knees a little wobbly and his balance thrown off still. "I got it from here, thanks." This is gonna be the death of him.

Hanzo put his hand on McCree’s chest to steady him. “Where are you even trying to go, McCree?” Hanzo asked, unwilling to bow to the others stubbornness. The last thing he needed was McCree reopening the wound.

"Well, I was trying to come sit with you, being across a room an' all." McCree's heartbeat picked up with the hand on his chest, his mind on everything but his wounds.

Hanzo, being the oblivious man he was, thought McCree’s heartbeat was quickening due to straining himself and not due to the fact that he was practically being embraced for support. His brow furrowed in worry as he looked up to the face of the cowboy, hand remaining on his chest.

“Why you stubborn-“ Hanzo cut himself off rambling into unintelligible Japanese mumbling. He sighed and readjusted his hold on McCree, one hand remaining on his chest, the other wrapping around McCree’s hip so as to not to disturb the wound on the fleshy part of his side.

“Come on then, let’s get you over there, but you’re not moving again after this for a little while and you’re drinking lots of water to rehydrate,” Hanzo said, making sure his tone clearly conveyed he would be making no compromises nor taking any argument on this.

The cowboy turned red, his cheeks so hot they could probably catch on fire. He didn't argue, complying with the other man so he could get situated on the other side of the room. McCree ended up leaning against the wall with a cup of water in hand, sitting on a plush ottoman Hanzo retrieved from another room.

Hanzo sighed, exasperated at the other mans complete disregard for self preservation and at his stubbornness. “Never have I met a man so stubborn about having a death wish as you, McCree,” Hanzo said, face still covered in worry from before. He didn’t dare relax now, not knowing what the other might do next that would jeopardize his health.

"Not the first time I've been told that." McCree chuckled, taking a long sip of water. "Loosen up, buttercup. I'll be okay soon, especially with such a handsome and caring man helping me."

Hanzo’s concerned gaze didn’t waver or stray from McCree. He wanted to be frustrated with him but he couldn’t muster the ability to be mad at the man in front of him. Hanzo let out a long sigh.

“You need to take better care of yourself, or else you won’t last long, and that’s the last thing we want,” Hanzo said his brow still furrowed in concern but a glint of something that almost resembled sadness in his eyes, giving away how deep his worry for McCree was.

McCree avoided Hanzo's gaze, taking another sip of his water before sighing. "Han... If I'm bein' real honest with ya..." The man stared down at the cup in his hands, eyebrows furrowing as he tried his best to form his next sentence. He wanted to tell Hanzo everything, but knew if he did that, it wouldn't end up good for the either of them. There was still a war going on, and he didn't want Hanzo wrapped up in all of it. "I.... nevermind."

Hanzo made his way over to sit in front of McCree, leaning forward as if by closing distance between them he’d be able to read the others mind. “What is it, McCree?” Hanzo asked, his voice gentle, concerned about what could be troubling the other so much.

"I.... In my line'a work, I'm not gonna last long anyways. I might as well make the most of it, right?" McCree tried a smile, shrugging. "Either way, I appreciate all you're doin' for me, honeybee."

Hanzo wanted to protest, to say something, but currently he could only say the same for himself so it would be hypocritical. He ended up just letting out a long defeated sigh, not knowing what he was supposed to say or do, not when he so desperately wanted the man in front of him to live forever.

"Sorry for bein' a downer, Han." McCree reached out, taking Hanzo's hand in his own. "Let's just try ta stay positive, okay?"

For McCree, he could almost hear his own life clock ticking away, especially now, when he went off the grid without permission. If he went back... No, no...

The cowboy shook off that thought. When he went back, there would be hell to pay.

Hanzo gave a wavering smile in response. He didn’t know why but he felt the compulsion to tell McCree everything, even though he knew that would mean he couldn’t let him leave the premises alive after. He just wanted to tear down whatever wall was causing guilt.

“Ah, yes, of course, do not worry,” Hanzo said, clearing his throat. He did worry. A lot. He was worried right now, especially looking at the bandages on McCree’s side. “We need to change those soon,” he said, the worry in his voice letting slip.

"Hey now, what'd I say about worrying?" McCree joked, his thumb idly brushing over Hanzo's knuckles. "Everythin's gonna be okay. Promise."

Hanzo took a deep breath. He put on his best reassuring smile, hiding his worry. He didn’t want to dampen McCree’s mood any further. A blush started to crawl across his cheeks upon realizing their hands, however, though he didn’t try to pull away.

“I am serious about needing to change those bandages soon though, we don’t want anything getting infected,” Hanzo said, both to change the subject and to reiterate his before overlooked comment.

"I know, Han. " McCree cracked a smile, raising Hanzo's hand up and pressing a small kiss to each knuckle before lowering their hands. "Why don't we go ahead and get it over with, huh?"

Hanzo blushed, at this point unable to conceal how flustered that made him. “Y-yes, of course. I’ll help you up,” he stammered, standing and helping McCree up as well, leading him to the bathroom where he would be able to clean up easier.

While Hanzo’s hands were busy unwrapping, cleaning, and re-wraping the wound, his head was in a daze. While he didn’t want to admit to himself his feelings toward the cocky and confident cowboy, at the same time he definitely couldn’t deny them. He also couldn’t deny to himself how much he dreaded the idea of McCree leaving or getting even more hurt, though he could tell himself it was a normal friendly concern all he wanted.

McCree was on the same page feelings wise, his head cloudy and his cheek pink as the target of his adoration replaced the bloody bandages at his side. When steady fingers brushed over his skin, warmth spread farther and farther through his body. Until a sudden pain shot through his side, making the cowboy flinch and instinctually reaching up to steady himself on Hanzo's shoulder.

Hanzo tensed up, fuck, he hadn’t meant to hurt him. “Don’t worry, it’s just the rubbing alcohol, but it’s going to sting quite a bit,” Hanzo said, his voice a bit unsteady.

Hanzo all of a sudden had the urge to punch whoever had done this to McCree, but also knew that there probably wasn’t much he could actually do about it, so he continued to clean, making sure to be extra careful and gentle around the wound so as not to accidentally hurt the other again.

McCree took his hand off of Hanzo's shoulder quickly, mumbling a quick apology. "Sorry, sorry. Jus' took me by surprise." He took in a deep breath, trying to breathe through the stinging.

Hanzo paused for a second to cover McCree’s hand gently as a reassuring gesture. “Do not worry, I wouldn’t ever purposefully hurt you,” he said before returning back to the task at hand.

"I know, hun." The cowboy smiled. "I appreciate it." Hearing that was a nice change from his usual threats, especially hearing it from Hanzo. It made him feel warm and safe.

Hanzo gently finished cleaning and rewrapping the wound, pausing and reassuring McCree anytime he heard him hiss from stinging. When he was done he leaned back on his heels, looking at the place of the wound. “I’d say that’s the best I’ve done so far with a bullet wound, though I’m sure it would be even better if the patient would be more patient with his healing process,” Hanzo remarked, giving a stern look at the end of his sentence.

He wished he was better at healing people, but there was a reason he was a long range assassin and not a medic. But just for this one man, he wished he could be one.

McCree chuckled, smiling at the remark. "Hey, what can I say? This cowboys got a lot on his plate. Stuff to do, things to see! A little bullet hole won't kill me."

“It very well could have, Jesse,” Hanzo said sharply. He hadn’t meant to use the others first name, usually reserved for people who you were close to or for endearment purposes in Hanzo’s culture, but he couldn’t help it. He was worried too much for the other to particularly care right now. He didn’t want to admit it but a world without Jesse McCree wasn’t a world Hanzo wanted to be a part of.

McCree's cheeks turned a crimson red at his name coming from the other's mouth, knowing how intimate that was to him. "I..." He hung his head, looking down at his hands. He would never admit it, but most of this cockiness was an act, trying to cover up his own fear. He knew Hanzo saw through it, but he was too far into his act to let up.

Hanzo gently took one of McCree’s hands, wavering a bit as if he was unsure if it were okay with him. “Please, you need to take better care of yourself, McCree,” Hanzo said gently, almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Han...." Guilt was settling in, but he wasn't going to let it control him. McCree laced their fingers together. "I, uh..... I'll take it easy. I didn't realize it was upsetting you so much."

Hanzo felt his heart skip several beats as he watched he and McCree’s fingers intertwine, not being able to stop himself from reciprocating the gesture. Hanzo didn’t know how to respond verbally, so he just gave McCree’s hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping that could tell him the words he wanted to be able to convey.

A gentle smile pulled at McCree's lips, bringing their hands up and kissing the back of Hanzo's hand. "I really do appreciate all you've been doin' for me."

Hanzo felt his face flush from the gesture. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, you get full hospitality from me,” Hanzo replied, a find smile finding its way to his lips.

"Thank you, babydoll." The cowboy couldn't help himself with the petnames and affection it just felt right, and the reactions it got out of Hanzo were well worth it.

Hanzo looked at McCree, eyes a bit wide and face flushed. “Ah, y-you’re very welcome,” Hanzo stammered out. He couldn’t help it anymore at all, he was beyond flustered over this man.

In a small rush of super confidence, McCree reached up and placed his hands on either side of the shorter man's face. Before he could chicken out, McCree leaned forward and their lips met. Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then he felt himself relax and melt into it. He knew he had wished for this to happen, though he didn’t expect it to be like this, but he wasn’t going to complain. McCree has an effect on him that just made this all feel........natural to him. Yes, that was the word he was looking for, natural. Jesse smiled into the kiss, all of his anxiety about the situation melting away with the simple action. After a few seconds, McCree pulled away, brushing some stray hair out of his eyes. Hanzo gave a slight, shy smile, he could feel his heart racing a hundred miles an hour. He gently took one of McCree’s hands and placed it over his chest so he could feel exactly what he did to him.

"Damn near beating out of your chest." Jesse chuckled, pressing a small kiss to Hanzo's forehead. "It was just a kiss, sugar."

“More than just that,” Hanzo replied in barely a whisper. That kiss meant many things and had broken down whatever barrier was there before and now there was a new but comfortable feeling around them as Hanzo gently cradled the hand of the cowboy against his chest still.

He felt perfectly at peace in the moment and wanted to just soak in the overwhelming feeling of what he could only assume was pure bliss.

McCree felt the same, his heart beating at the same fast pace as the other's. His chest was filled with warmth and giddiness, his face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. His free hand still cupped Hanzo's cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbones as he felt the same kind of warmth as his own coming from Hanzo's cheeks. Hanzo was blushing hard, definitely not used to this amount of affection, but he liked it. Especially coming from McCree.

“May we.....kiss again?” Hanzo asked in a low voice, all of a sudden very embarrassed. He didn’t want to admit to it, but he really liked kissing the man in front of him.

McCree had a lot more experience in stuff like this, but kissing Hanzo was like nothing he'd ever done before. It felt right, like it was meant to be. Without another word, their lips meet again, this time a bit more confident in the approach. Hanzo absolutely melted again, his mind and spirit agreeing that this was what was meant to be in life.

As they broke away from the kiss, Hanzo let a dopey smile form on his face, letting himself look vulnerable for the first time in a long time.

"God, you're gorgeous..." McCree gave a happy sigh, looking over Hanzo's features like he couldn't get enough. If it was possible to blush any harder, Hanzo did.

“Nowhere near as handsome as you, though,” Hanzo replied. He kept drowning in McCree’s chocolate eyes, pulling himself out to wander his gaze down to his very soft lips and over the bridge of his nose only to go back to his eyes again.

\-----------------------------

Within the next week, the pair became virtually inseparable. It became a routine for the maids to bring an extra portion of food to Hanzo's room for meals, the guards turning a blind eye to the nightly walks they started taking when the news that Hanzo's father was on a business trip reached them. McCree's injury was a lingering thought in both of their minds, but the reality of their situation was weighing heavy on their shoulders. While sitting next to Hanzo's koi pond, McCree finally said what was on both of their minds.

"I'm gonna need to leave soon, Han... My wound's almost healed over."

Hanzo sighed softly, a crease forming between his eyebrows. He didn’t want to face the fact that the man who could make him feel like the whole world was right in front of him would have to leave, and who knew if he’d come back. “I know...” Hanzo replied softly, almost too softly for even his ears. He reached out for McCree’s hand for comfort. “Do you think you’ll be back soon?”

Jesse laced their fingers together, bringing up Hanzo's hand to press a gentle kiss to the back of it. "It depends on what Ashe will allow. I don't even know if she's still in Japan, she came here to... speak, with your father, purely business. He's out of the country, isn't he?"

“Yes, as far as I know,” Hanzo replied. His father had left pretty suddenly without much of an explanation, though Hanzo didn’t question it because at this point his fathers gang was in shambles anyway, there was little to no communication between anyone. “What will you do if she’s not still in Japan?”

"I'll find a way to contact her and let her know I'm alive." Jesse ran a hand through his hair, a sigh rattling through his chest. "There's a set back fund for emergency situations that I have access to, so I'll be able to get back to the States."

Hanzo nodded in response. He knew that there wasn’t any way he could persuade McCree to stay, not this time. And there was only so much he could do to hide McCree from the rest of his father’s clan as well. With a sigh, Hanzo rested his head on McCree’s shoulder. “Maybe one day we will work together, that way this time won’t have to end.”

"You could come with me..." Jesse pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo's head, wrapping an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "You wouldn't have to, but there's always shit to be done. I could work something out with Ashe...?"

It was wishful thinking, but it didn't hurt to try.

Hanzo closed his eyes. “Unfortunately I cannot, there’s too much that needs to be.......finished here.” He couldn’t just disappear from the yakuza and he knew that. Being the kid of the head of clan? They’d never let him leave alive. But as long as his eyes were closed he could dream of it, right?

"I see... Well, I'm sure we'll see each other again someday. It's a small world, y'know?" McCree grinned, trying to brighten up the conversation. "Let's not focus on that right now."

Hanzo nodded in agreement before reaching up to plant a kiss on the cowboy’s cheek. “We will see each other again, Jesse, I will make sure of that.”

"Same here, sugarplum." McCree couldn't keep the grin off of his face, bringing a hand up to cup Hanzo's cheek. Hanzo leaned into McCree’s hand, letting the warmth seep into his cheek.

“You’ll remember me?” Hanzo asked, worry creeping in. He knew he wouldn’t forget, hell nobody could forget McCree, but he usually wasn’t meant to be someone who was remembered outside of yakuza dealings.

"It would be hard to forget the most handsome and kindhearted man I've ever met, now wouldn't it?" The cowboy gave Hanzo a peck on the lips, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Hanzo smiled, for once just taking the compliment and letting it lift his hopes. “I’ll hold you to those words, Jesse McCree.”

"You better."

The rest of their time together was spent enjoying each other's company. Their last walk together turned into a picnic by the koi pond, laying under the stars until they both fell asleep. The next morning, Hanzo woke up in his bed, McCree nowhere to be found, a small note laid in his place. 'I'll see you later, sugar.'

Hanzo picked up the note with a small smile, hugging the still sort of warm pillow that still smelled of McCree closer. “Until again, Jesse.”

\----------------------------

**12 Years Later**

Mcree sat his two bags down on the floor of the common room of the bunkers. With Blackwatch disbanded he was now joining the regular corps for Overwatch, meaning he could slow down a little it. Genji had already arrived two months ago, his papers going through much quicker than McCree's, probably because of the background search. He was now just waiting for Genji to come get him to show him around and show him which room was his.  
  
Genji had had a bit of a shock when he first appeared at Overwatch, seeing that his brother was there. It had been quite an emotional moment, where Genji had long forgiven his brother, his brother hadn't forgiven himself at all, so there were quickly tears being shed. Genji hadn't seen his brother wear any expression except for guilt and what he assumed was an attempt to hide the guilt behind happiness for the whole time, so he figured he would introduce his brother to one of his friends from Blackwatch, then hopefully life could go on as usual. 

As Genji and Hanzo rounded the corner into the common room, McCree looked up. "Ah Genji, good ta see ya again, and you brought someone with ya."

"Yes, this is my brother, Hanzo," Genji said, extending his arm towards his brother. He hadn't noticed that Hanzo had nearly stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway, his face in an expression of almost hopeful shock.  
  
McCree snapped to attention, finally taking an actual look at the man who accompanied Genji. "H-Han....is that really you?" McCree asked in almost a whisper, his face practically lighting up.

Genji looked back and forth between the two in confusion. He knew McCree had talked a lot about a man he'd never forget and that he liked putting his hair up using a ribbon when he could, but he never in a million years would've thought it would've been his brother who caused McCree to melt. 

"What the-" was all Genji managed to get out before McCree was rushing past him and hugging Hanzo. Hanzo was returning the hug, happy and shocked chuckles coming from both the men.

"Why, you've changed so much I barely recognized you, sweetheart. You're still the most handsome man I've laid eyes on," McCree said, pulling back a little so he could see Hanzo's face. Yup, those were still the same caramel brown eyes he had fallen for 12 years ago.  
  
"And you are still the same fiendish and stunning cowboy that I met years ago," Hanzo said with a smirk, a blush from the previous compliment still flushing his cheeks. McCree bent slightly to give Hanzo a kiss, one that both of them had been waiting for for 12 very long years. 

Reinhardt and Hana passed by the doorway at that moment peeking in to see what was happening, both wearing very shocked expressions upon realizing who was who. 

"Oh my," Reinhardt commented, a small smile coming to his face. He was glad to see Hanzo so happy after all these months, he could use it to lift his guilt.  
  
Hana simply lifted up her phone and took a picture of the pair, giggling a bit. This caused Reinhardt to look down at her with a disapproving look. "Don't worry, they'll thank me later," was all she said as she walked off.

Somehow the pair hadn't even realized the others who had walked by, they were too caught up in the feeling of finally meeting again.  
  
"So how about that date I owe ya, sugarplum?" McCree asked, a coy smile appearing.  
  
Genji cleared his throat from behind them, finally being done processing what was happening. "Perhaps after the tour of the facilities at least?" he asked. He was more than okay with what was happening, seeing his brother so happy was nice, though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. "And you have some explaining to do on how you two have met."

Rather sheepishly, McCree pulled away and picked up his bags. "Ah, ready when you are, partner."  
  
Later that night, after everything had finally settled down and McCree had properly been welcomed, he and Hanzo retired back to Hanzo's room. McCree had declined to have his own room, he had missing time with Hanzo to catch up on. As they both got into their sleepwear, McCree placed a small pouch from his belt loop on the nightstand.   
  
"What is that pouch for? It looks too small to hold much," Hanzo commented, looking at the small worn pouch, barely big enough to hold even a lighter.   
  
McCree blushed sheepishly before opening it and producing a worn, black hair ribbon. "I kept it all these years, was a reminder of you."  
  
Hanzo said nothing, but reached for his wallet and produced a small slip of paper, the words 'I'll see you later, sugar.' still written on it. "I kept a reminder too."  
  
They both put their reminders away safely again, before quickly getting comfortable entangled in one another.   
  
"You were right, we did get to meet again," Hanzo mumbled sleepily into McCree's chest.  
  
"And your wish came true, doll. We get to work together so we don't get separated again," McCree said into the top of Hanzo's head. He kissed Hanzo's forehead lightly before they both dozed off into the most peaceful sleep either of them had had in 12 years.


	2. The Training Grounds Are(n't) For Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree offers to help Hanzo aim better during training, but forgets that they aren't the only ones on the training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head and I wanted to put it down, maybe you'll still enjoy it.

Hanzo raised and fired another shot. Another miss. He was having an off day with his aim, and it was clearly showing. He blamed it on a sore muscle in his shoulder. The rest of the team on the training grounds blamed it on the fact he wasn't keeping his eyes on the target, but they weren't going to say anything. Hanzo sighed, raising his arms again and drawing back another arrow.  
  
"Looks like you could use some training with your aim there, Hanzo," came a southern drawl from behind him. How had McCree snuck up behind him, especially with his loud boots?   
  
He let go of the arrow in surprise, hitting the next pop up target right in the shoulder. Not the best hit, but at least it was a hit, especially today.  
  
"My aim appears to be just fine, thank you," Hanzo said looking from the pop up over to McCree. "Not to mention your pistol differs greatly from my bow."   
  
McCree just chuckled in response, walking closer to the archer. "I've had my own experience with a bow before, don't underestimate little ol' me," McCree said taking his place next to Hanzo. "Now loosen up, the tension is supposed to be in your bow, not in your eyebrow."  
  
Hanzo rolled his eyes at the comment, knocking another arrow into his bow and taking aim. He didn't realize it but he had taken the cowboy's advice and loosened up a bit. He waited till he heard the faint click that signaled another pop up was appearing and loosed his arrow in its direction. Neck shot.

McCree took in a sharp breath. "He's definitely gonna feel that one in the mornin'," he commented. Hanzo simply smirked at him in response. He raised aim again, planning to prove McCree wrong that he certainly didn't need any help with his aim.   
  
Suddenly, he felt McCree's strong arms wrapping around his from before, now grabbing his wrists and adjusting their placement. "Your stance is quite wrong for someone who's trying to show off, darlin'," McCree said into Hanzo's ear, his proximity making the other turn a fairly rosy color in his cheeks.   
  
"You need to turn more, match your hips to mine," McCree said, admittedly sounding a bit forward, but he couldn't help it, Hanzo's blush humored him.  
  
"I will do no such thing," Hanzo hissed, very obviously flustered about this situation as a whole. McCree just sighed and took his hand off of the wrist holding the arrow back ad adjusted Hanzo's waist for him, before grabbing his wrist again. Was it just him, or were Hanzo's cheeks now a tad bit more flushed?  
  
Off on the sidelines, some of the others who had been training had stopped to watch what was going on. Angela, Genji, and Mei watched on, wondering what exactly was going on.  
  
"Should we say something?" Angela asked, starting to take a step towards the duo, unsure if they should be seen like this, especially on the training grounds. If Fareeha or Jack walked in right now, they could get in trouble.

Genji gently placed a hand on her upper arm. "Lets see how this plays out, it can't be that bad if my brother hasn't shot him yet."

Neither Hanzo nor McCree had realized the other three gawking, as was obvious by the fact McCree wasn't backing off any. "Now breathe out when you release the arrow," he said lightly.  
  
Hanzo simply squared his shoulders, figuring this would be over sooner if he just listened to McCree's advice. The target popped up. He released the arrow and his breath at the same time. Head shot, right between the eyes. Hanzo couldn't help but widen his eyes a little in shock, McCree actually knew what he was doing.  
  
Angela and Mei seemed shocked at what had just happened, unsure how McCree knew how to use a bow. Genji just smirked. McCree had already told him long ago, while swapping stories during their Blackwatch days, that he had learned how to use one during one of his missions for the Deadlock Gang.  
  
McCree backed up from Hanzo a little, dropping his hands down to his waist, though Hanzo didn't seem to notice. "We make a hell of a team, don't we now," McCree said, only half joking. Hanzo Just turned his head to look up at him, giving him a questioning stare. 

"How did you-" Hanzo's question was cut off by McCree bringing a hand up to tilt his chin slightly. "I'm very good at keeping my eyes on what I'm looking for, Han," he said, a coy smile playing across his.  
  
Just then, the door to the training grounds burst open, Fareeha marching in. "MCCREE! What have I told you about proper conduct on the training grounds?" She quickly turned her attention to the trio that had been watching the scene play out. "And you three, were you just going to let them do that? In here?"

"To be fair, Fareeha," Genji piped up, "That is certainly the most action my brother has seen in his life, now how could we steal that from him?" Genji jumped and let out a heinous round of laughter as Hanzo loosed an arrow at his feet in protest of the statement.  
  
Fareeha just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "All of you out, I have to close down the building. Dinner is ready anyways, I doubt Jack will be pleased if you let his hamburgers go cold," she said, starting the rounds of making sure that people had properly put away the gear. Angela, Genji, and Mei all hurried out the door at the mention of hamburgers, McCree and Hanzo slowly following behind.   
  
"Ya know, I could always help you practice another time," he said, leaning down to Hanzo's ear as he hung up his bow. Hanzo stammered a second trying to come up with a response, not knowing himself whether he actually wanted that or not. Thankfully, he didn't have to make the decision right away.   
  
"MCCREE, GET OUT ALREADY!" boomed Fareeha from the other end of the building, sending the cowboy jogging out the door while laughing. Hanzo took a deep breath and followed. He guessed it wouldn't be too bad to let McCree hang around him more.


	3. Feuds and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate flirting or emotional constipation? You decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one shot is a shorter one too, I'm still working on adding depth to things without it sounding clunky.

Teamwork building routines were bullshit in Hanzo’s mind, he always worked alone anyway, so why did he have to train with someone else? 

McCree usually enjoyed teamwork routine days, but with this week's shuffle, he found himself wishing he was back in the jail that Overwatch initially picked him up from. 

Neither man would admit it, but neither knew how to deal with their emotions and couldn’t figure out why they felt like _that_ around each other, so instead they chose to find a reason to bicker at any point they could. Everything had been going just fine, that was until they got caught in a net trap together. 

“Now if you had just used that sonar arrow like I asked you, we wouldn’t be like this right now,” McCree said, emphasizing his disdain for the situation the best he could.

“And if you had not chosen the incorrect path and forced us into danger, we would have been done hours ago,” Hanzo retorted. They had not ended up in a comfortable position whatsoever, with Hanzo practically sitting on McCree’s back. The net had only been made to trap one person, so there was barely any room for either to move.   
  
“Now, now, this isn’t the time for you to be fighting like an old married couple, just figure out how to get out of your current situation,” Genji taunted over the intercom at them. This just caused both men to groan, because of course even Genji and Pharah had already made it out of their teamwork together and now they were watching in too.   
  
“How long do these traps stay set for, again?” McCree asked. He was okay with waiting it out if he had to, he just had to ignore how much he actually enjoyed the feeling of being close to someone. Especially Hanzo.   
  
“40 minutes, but I can always set it to never release if it’ll motivate you to actually do your job, McCree,” Pharah responded over the intercom. She held a good point, this all would be over sooner if they just did what they needed to.   
  
McCree let out a sigh. “In my left back pocket there should be a pocket knife to cut the rope with.” 

“I will not be touching your ass McCree,” Hanzo said, sounding very annoyed that McCree would propose any sort of plan of added physical contact.  
  
“I’m not playing around! I can’t move well enough to get it so unless you wanna sit here a couple days until someone takes pity on us, I’d suggest you cut us out,” McCree said, gritting his teeth. He just wanted this to be over so he could go back to his room and ignore any feelings he was _definitely_ not having for a certain stubborn archer.   
  
Hanzo let out a frustrated huff before finally reaching for the knife. He tried to locate it as quickly as possible, which was hard when he was stuck in a position where he couldn’t see what he was doing.   
  
“Who even let them get put together again anyway? Do they not remember what happened last time?” Genji asked Pharah in the booth that overlooked the cameras for the teams. Everyone else had long finished their routines and left to go do other things, but Genji had been concerned for his brother and Pharah had nothing better to do, so they decided they should see what was going on. It didn’t hurt that most of Overwatch also had a bet for how long the emotional constipation would last between the two either, and neither wanted to pass up the opportunity to be the one to watch it break.   
  
“This time it was Reaper passing the okay, not Winston,” Pharah explained. Genji sighed, of _course_ Reaper would’ve taken this chance to cause chaos.

Back on the training field, the emotionally constipated duo had finally gotten out of the trap and were now heading further down the path.   
  
“Alright, now all we gotta do is find the damn locator and bring it to the end point, then we can get out of this hell hole,” McCree said, picking his hat up from the ground where it had fallen.   
  
“Well, hopefully we will be better at seeing that than you are at seeing obvious traps,” Hanzo said, still very bitter about falling straight on his back.   
  
“Don’t you start with me, you were the one who-” 

“Just hurry up and end your training, you two, or you both get put on disposal duty next week!” Pharah barked over the intercom. She may have had nothing better to do but the least they could do was behave for more than five seconds.  
  
Begrudgingly the two went forward, surprisingly without bickering or without any more trouble for the duration of the exercise. However, this didn’t last long afterwards and they were back at each other's throats in the locker room.

“Great, now my back is gonna be sore for a week thanks to your bony ass,” McCree grunted as he stretched backwards as far as he could, a chorus of pops sounding from it.  
  
“You only have your own stupidity to blame for that, McCree,” Hanzo spat back. “As for my bow, you should hope that it wasn’t severely damaged. I swear if it was I will-”   
  
“You’ll do what?” McCree said, cutting off the other sharply. “You better not be threatening me there, darlin’, I don’t take too kindly to threats.” He hadn’t even noticed the slip of a pet name in his retort, but neither did Hanzo, who deemed it just to be McCree’s speech patterns.   
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it, _darling_ , I only make promises,” Hanzo said, hoping to jump on a nerve by mocking the other.   
  
Neither had ever gotten this bad with their insults and fighting, but them being stubborn meant neither was backing down. The tension in the room was so thick you’d need a chainsaw to get through it.

“Don’t you sass me,” McCree said in a voice low enough you could almost consider it a growl. As he spoke, he started walking closer to Hanzo. “If it weren’t for me, you would still be in there tryin’ ta find the locator and you woulda gotten shot a dozen times by the practice drones, so don’t act all high n’ mighty with me.”  
  
Hanzo walked backwards from the cowboy’s advancements, until his back hit the lockers. He kept his chin up and eyes locked on the other however. Had anyone else been there to watch, they would have likened the situation to two alpha dogs squaring up.   
  
“Well if it were not for you we would not have had to deal with those things, but you were too stubborn to listen about the directions to take,” Hanzo said, doing his best to keep his voice even and calm. He couldn’t understand why the other one getting closer was making him nervous, it wasn’t as if he had never stood his ground against someone before, especially someone stronger.   
  
“Aw c’mon, can’t tell me a little bit of adventure is too much for ya, ya must find something in life exciting,” McCree said tauntingly, stopping right in front of Hanzo. He had never realized how much shorter the other one was compared to him, he easily had four inches on him, maybe even five.   
  
“Not when that adventure could get me or the person I am working with _killed_ ,” Hanzo said, making sure to emphasize the last part. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for another person’s death, he had already killed enough who didn’t deserve it in his life.   
  
“Aw, ya sayin’ ya actually care about me, Han,” McCree said, now propping himself with one arm on the lockers over Hanzo’s head. The other one was starting to look flustered now, which McCree couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud of knowing he had caused it.   
  
“I simply do not wish to have a comrade hurt,” Hanzo said, finally breaking eye contact with McCree, turning his head to the side and desperately looking for anything else he could stare at. The towel on the other side of the room would have to do.   
  
“That’s not what your body language is tellin’ me,” McCree said, bringing Hanzo’s head back to face his by placing his free hand under his chin.

Their eyes connected once again, and then all of a sudden McCree was kissing Hanzo. Hanzo was shocked at first, but quickly gave into it. There was no more beating around the bush for these two. 

Down the hall from the locker rooms, Genji and Pharah had been waiting for the two, ready to mock them for falling for the obvious trap still.   
  
“What’s taking them so long, I could have changed fifteen times by now,” Pharah commented.   
  
“Maybe I should check on them, make sure one hasn’t killed the other,” Genji said, now a bit worried for his brother’s health. Pharah nodded in agreement, the tension had been getting higher and more volatile lately. It was bound for it to snap eventually.   
  
Genji started down the hall, and pushed open the door to the locker room. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Hanzo had his legs wrapped around McCree’s waist and his arms around his neck, while McCree had his hands braced against the lockers, both of them kissing like it was the only thing left to do.   
  
Genji walked backwards slowly and let the door close before briskly walking down the hall back to Pharah, a shocked expression on his face.   
  
“Is everything okay?” Pharah asked, now worried and ready to call Angela down.   
  
“Uh, yeah, apparently more than we thought,” Genji commented. “You all also owe me twenty dollars, and I owe myself some therapy after seeing that.”

Pharah doubled over with laughter as Genji plopped down on the floor, still trying to erase what he had seen from his mind.   
  
\------------------------

Within the next two days, everyone within Overwatch knew that the tension had been broken, both because of Genji and because of the two no longer being at each other’s throats, at least not in a fighting way.   
  
There was more flirting in the training areas now too. Though they were all glad that the two had stopped fighting, this was almost worse and definitely much more disgusting. Luckily someone would break it up before too long, however, and usually it was Genji.

Both Hanzo and McCree were much more relaxed now, especially around each other, though it did trouble Hanzo as to why Genji had suddenly managed to get a massive amount of money and why everyone was grumbling about losing twenty bucks.


End file.
